


kiss me, touch me, cant get enough of me

by Sapphicdaydreams



Category: IT (2017), IT (2019), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie, Semi-Public Sex, art dump, artwork, handjobs, reddie nsfw art, richie is usually bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicdaydreams/pseuds/Sapphicdaydreams
Summary: im reddieforakiss on tumblr and this is my art dump of NSFW reddie bc tumblr is a bitch now





	1. stress relief

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stuff, get it a few days early by following my Twitter @meatmoment

some after-show action between Eddie and Richie

gotta get your mans stress relieved somehow


	2. on your knees wanting more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more subby eddie in this one

mmmmmmmm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what would you like to see next? suggest things in the comments below :)  
my tumblr is @ reddieforakiss


	3. pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie cant help but praise Richie when he's so good for him

\-----------------


	4. Who’s a good boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!! This is fanart that contains the kink PET PLAY/ PUPPY PLAY! If you don’t like it Then skip this image chapter! Please no kink shaming comments, this is a personal kink of mine

  
good good boy richie so good 


End file.
